Nowadays, with the increasing development of display technologies, it is desired that a display apparatus has a touch function in addition to an image display function. Presently, touch display apparatuses such as mobile phones, tablet computers and touch display panels are popular. In order to be slimmer, the current touch display apparatus generally integrates touch electrodes onto display panels such as color film substrates, array substrates, organic light emitting panels and the like.
A pixel structure of the built-in touch screen in the prior art generally includes a pixel electrode, a common electrode, an insulation layer and a touch wiring. Specifically, the pixel electrode is provided at one side of the insulation layer, the common electrode is provided at the other side of the insulation layer, and the touch wiring and the pixel electrode are provided in the same layer. The touch wiring is connected to the common electrode directly via a via hole in the insulation layer, and the touch wiring provides touch driving sensing signals when a touch event occurs. However, as the touch wiring has a certain degree of light reflection, when light incident from the backlight irradiates on the touch wiring in the via hole and is reflected by touch wiring, it may further irradiate on a source electrode. The source electrode is generally formed of metal which may further reflect light emitted at a side of a gate line and cause light leakage, which introduces deteriorations of pattern visibility and affects user experience.